minecraftrpingfandomcom-20200215-history
Va'Haan, the Ancient Wizard
Va'Haan is an ancient wizard of old. He is deceased, but still walks the earth as an undead. He currently uses Necro Magic. Summary Name: Va'Haan Invaeir Davreen Current Location: The Cursed Tower Occupation: Zombified Wizard and Haunting People Personality: Being an old, deceased wizard in a robe to hide his true look, he is a bit senile at times, and doesn't like the living. He doesn't have really any friends, all of the beings he "respects" either being undead, spiders, or Enderman, but has learned to trust one of his minions, who is a zombie named Sha'Nash. Sha'Nash is appointed to being Va'Haan's right hand man, and that is an honor, for Va'Haan rules over them all, but being his right-hand man means you can make descisions for Va'Haan when he's away. If he trusts you, he can be a bit of trouble at times, but is in fact a nice person to befriend and ally. I mean, who doesn't want to have a powerful wizardy warlord as an ally? Backstory:'' A long time ago, in a galaxy far far--- *Cough, cough* ---I mean, once apon a time, in a world where everything was cube-shaped and your new ol' technologies t'was not to be found, humans, dwarves, and elves got along well, and all had a job in the world. The dwarves supplied each of the three races with stone and ores. The humans supplied them all with wood and food. Elves, however, had the hardest job of all; Supplying the others with magic, and keeping it balanced.'' Back in the day, Magic was used for things technology does for us now. There were always wizards in armies, and in construction teams. However, there were some races that didn't believe that magic was all that useful. These were races that were dim-witted, where magic needs intelligence in order to be used. Some of these dim-witted races were the trolls, the goblins, and the orcs. They started going on a different path; the path of Machinery. The other races, confused by their rivals' newfound ways, continued using magic. Eventually, the orcs, goblins, and trolls started to threaten their rivals by making weapons such as cannons, guns and saying they'll use them if they get any crap from them. This eventually started a great war, and innocent lives were going to die. Now let's actually get to Va'Haan. Va'Haan was born before the war started, and after seven years of the war, he was 24. His master, not joined on either side, enlisted him to go and end the war and negotiate it out. He set off to do just that. He eventually got the leaders together, and got them all onto an agreement, of sharing all they can with eachother and not be such jerks towards eachother. They apologized for their actions, and the war finally ended. He then aged on, becoming a great role model for many. However, disaster struck. He eventually was bitten by accidently bitten by a giant spider. He got poisoned and while in the care of the elves, was eventually assassinated by a betrayer of the order of wizards. After his burial, he supposedly went evil. However, what really happened is that he became a zombie, but inherited his wizardy prowless. He then built a tower, and had let it age to give it an earie feel. He then "haunted" people who go near or in it. He then enlisted an army of mobs, but never planned on attacking anyone. He only has it for self defense. Trivia *He has a halariously creepy smile. *He can fly, teleport, turn invisible, and SMILE. XD *Some say he's the source of Minecraftia's weather. He is. God enlisted him to make it rain periodically. Either that or it's because he makes it rain when people come near his tower. *He has ghastly, glowing RED EYES. Category:Characters Category:Human